


Love and Let Drive

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Episode: s01e13 End of Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Gwen gets a taste of Rhys' daily routine
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Love and Let Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “This has been terrible, but at least I’m with you.”

“Next time I say I want to do a ride-along, please say no,” Gwen sighed, leaning her head against the lorry window. She thought it’d be fun, a way to get out of the Hub for a few hours. She felt terrible leaving the others alone since they were a man down, but they had all but pushed her out the door.

“Well, you said you didn’t want to do anything special for Valentine’s Day, love,” Rhys chimed in, eyes on the road. “And this is just a regular Thursday for me. Well, no, it’s a very good Thursday since you’re here.” He reached out with his free hand and took Gwen’s. His thumb traced almost absently over her finger, right where a ring would go. Wrong hand, but Gwen wasn’t sure it was intentional anyway. She knew he would propose, someday. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this sweet, handsome, bloody stubborn man.

“I don’t know how you stand it,” she said, glancing at her mobile. No messages and only five minutes had passed since the last time she’d checked. “It’s been an hour and we’ve gone what, fifty feet?”

“That’s bloody traffic for you,” Rhys sighed. “Never in your favor, is it?”

“I don’t know how traffic could be in anyone’s favor,” Gwen laughed. She’d yet to run into an alien who could drive. She almost said as much before remembering her company. “Never was in a car chase back when I was on the force.”

“The way you drive, I’m not surprised,” Rhys teased. Gwen gasped and slapped his arm playfully. “Oi, I”m just saying, love, the curb is not for tires.”

“It was one time,” Gwen protested, shoulders shaking with laughter. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you,” Rhys said, finally glancing her way. It was so genuine, Gwen’s laughter cut off instantly. God, she hated keeping secrets from him. But she did what she had to. And Jack may have been gone, but she was still doing what he said. Being normal. Kissing her boyfriend.

“I love you too,” Gwen said before leaning in for a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but Rhys took his eyes off the road and all of a sudden, there was a thud and a rather sickening crunch. 

“Oh, that’s just terrific,” Rhys all-but-shouted, slamming his hand on the wheel. The front of the lorry had slammed into the minivan in front of them, the driver of which was making a rude gesture out the window toward them. Gwen couldn’t help it, she started to laugh again. “What?” 

“This has been terrible,” Gwen choked out through her laughter. She looked at Rhys who was staring at her with confused, worried eyes. “But at least I’m with you.” She squeezed his hand once, the contact never broken. “Now, you better go settle up with that woman before she does more than flip you the bird.” Rhys sighed and thunked his head on the wheel, setting off the horn.

No, it wasn’t a regular Valentine's day. But it was theirs. And that was all Gwen needed.


End file.
